bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin suzuki
No one is allowed to edit this article without my promission. unless it is for spelling mistakes. Thank you "I never look back, it distracts from the now;" - Rin Rin Suzuki and Aiko suzuki got seperated when they wer souls, Aiko being saved by a soul reaper and when to the soul society and Rin went down the hollow path.Rin is the youngest with Aiko being the oldest. 'Appearance' Rin Suzuki has longish (layerd) dark brown hair that stops in the middle of her back,with her bangs coming over her eyes a bit. With a pitchy-taned skin tone and turquoies eyes that have a mint green tone to them and she also has a slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cats. she also wears bandges around her face, her whole right arm and the whole torso (top to bottom), this is to cover up her hollow mask etc. The remnants of her hollow maskconsist of the sides of her face, her mouth and an extendive area below, around her neck extending down to (aslo covering) her breast. It also extends down her back down the spin and has rib like bones coming of and bending around to the fround of her belly (stops half way). Rin also has it gowing down her whole right arm with small sharp claws. The location of her hollow hole is on her sternum. Rin wears hakama pants, which are tucked in her long lightweight shoese, and Rin also has a darkish gray cloak with a black strip with clips on each side which are attached to a piece of white fabric tied around her waist. Rin sometimes wears a dark blue scarf covering up her hollow hole. Rin has 2 Zanpakutō's, a katana and a wakizashi, she carrys her wakizashi side ways on the lower part of her back, while she carrys her katana side ways on her back with the handle on her on her left shoulder and the wakizashi's handle on her right hip. 'Personality' Rin is uaslly calm in some situations but she does get irritated, depending if someone is anoying her but she can be very short-temperd, and stubborn, but she is stong-willed and impilsive. she dosnt really care what people say about her, if someone picks a fight with her she cannot help fighting back. Rin sometime displays her being kind and witty. 'History' when Rin and Aiko were souls in the human world they got seperated Aiko getting saved but a soul reaper and Rin becoming a hollow. prior to becoming an Arrancar, Rin was a near-humanoid, (need to think of it still o-o) vasto lorde-class Menos. *More To Come!* 'Powers & Abilities' 'Sword Abilities' *'Master swordman: '''Rin is highly skilled in sowrdsman. She possesses flawless percision, and uses her speed to inflict lethal attackes without much effort. Rin prefers to wield her sowrd with her right hand, leaving her left hand free but will usaly swap it to her left hand. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant: Rin mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing her sword at all. Rin seems to prefer an off-the-ground method of combat, often attcking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when she attempted to use her cero on an offending aiko by attacking her from the air above her head, or when she jumped upwards with sonido in attempt to catch aiko off-guard druing thier old confrontations. Rin has a tendancy, when she attackes pray she likes to impale them around the sternum, it is not nown if she is awear of this tho. *'Sonido: '''another one of Rins most noticeable traits is her tremendously skillful speed. Aiko has stated that she is like a cheeter, she there one second then gone the next, you cant even see her comeing. She can skillfully keep up with ichigo's bankai speed. Rin moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Aiko found it hard to even discern her movements, considering that Aiko is a shunpo master. *'Cero: 'Rin can fire cero from her fingers and her whole hand, with excessively destructive power. Her cero can be changed and fired relatively fast, and is dark blue insted of red, which is most common for a cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Rin can fire it from her mouth as well. *'Bala: 'Althugh Rin dosnt use this technique much, but when she dose she can mack a massive hole in a concret wall with little effort. This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from thire fist. Rins is a light blue, considering it is mostly red. *'Enhanced Hierro: 'The hardened skin of the arrancar, which is a result of thier compressed spiritual power. Rin's skin is highly durable, even by arrancar standards. Although since Rin is somewhat easly angerd sometimes the hierro usally ends up not working properly and she can get injured. But other then that she candeflect attackes of similar power barehanded. *'Pesquisa: 'The arrncar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any arrancar can learn it, Rin dosnt seem to be very good at it sometimes. *'Enhanced strength: 'Rin is deceptively mighty cof heer patiet build. She properly could physically injure yammy, an espada known primarily for his physical strength, with no visible effort. She can upturn huge portions of rock floorwith a single strike at the ground with her sword. And when she was fighting Aiko once, with a single kick Rin sent Aiko flying a tremendous distance away. *'High-speed Regeneration: 'Despite haveing great speed, durability and attack power Rins's greatest strength lies in her regenerative power. Rin is able to to use high-speed regeneration to bring back lost limbs, Rin can bring back lost organs and her brian, but she could die from lack of blood because she cant regenerate parts of her body where is has been but with a sword. Such as when Danto cracked her head open with his zanpakuto, she managed to heal her brain but she was gonna die from the lack of blood. *'Immense Spirutual pressure: 'As Rin once was the 1st espada, her spiritual power Rin possesses tremendous spiritual power. Rin was forbidded to release her zanpakuto inside of las noches because such a release could destroy the fortress. Her reiatsu is a navy blue with a bit of black in. 'Zanpakuto Lobos Blanco (spanish for "white wolf" and "Shiroi ōkami" on japanese.) Rins's Zanpakutō is a standard sized katana with a gray hand and the diamond shapes in the handle are a baby blue. The guard has two sharp curved extensions bending a little bit, They look like small daggers put on eather side. While the wakizashi has a white handle with the diamond shapes in the handle beaing black. The hilt of the swords is a black tomoe symbol (three of them). - Resurrección: Its release command is "''mutilate''". Lobos Blanco unleashes a black and blue burst of spiritual energy, which comes down around Rin in Black smoke. In her released state, Rin becomes wolf-like in appearance. Her teeth become jagged and sharp, Her hands turn into black claws and her feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a wolf, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than her body. Her hair becomes messy-like she alos growns some wolf like ears were hers would be, her hair mainly covers them up tho. She loses her mask which goes around the bottom of her face and around her neck. Her clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to her original Adjuchas-Hollow form. And she also has a scruff of black fur around her wrist and ankles, she seems to have a black smoky patteren as well coming from her hand fading off near her elbowns and from her feet fading of near her knees. She has blades protruding from her forearms.